1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fat substitute compositions comprised of naturally derived porous particles consisting of carbohydrate, polysaccharides, and protein, preferably from seeds. Such particles are formed as powdered particulates that can be used to produce a reduced calorie food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need in the food industry for fat substitutes that can be used to prepare reduced calorie food products. The fat substitute is used in lieu of some or all of the fats that would ordinarily be found in such products. The food science and technology art has taken a variety of approaches to formulating fat substitutes. These include the use of substances, such as starches, gums, or proteins to mimic the mouth-feel of fat.
Non-digestible fat-like substances are typically based on compositions that contain synthetic materials, such as sucrose polyesters, epoxide extended polyols, polyalkylene oxides, or other complex linked esters, including saccharide polyesters. An example of a sucrose polyester is Procter & Gamble's OLESTRA.RTM. which is still under development. One problem with the approach of utilizing synthetic fat substitutes are the possible deleterious physiological effects that may be associated with the introduction of such materials into the human body. For example, because they pass undigested through the body, they could inhibit assimilation by the body of fat-soluble vitamins and other nutrients.
Examples of certain synthetic materials that are indicated as useful as fat substitutes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,489 to Meyer (saccharide polyesters), U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,386 to Klemann (complex linked esters), U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,413 to LeBarge (polyalkylene oxides having texturizing properties), U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,613 to White (esterified epoxide-extended polyols as non-digestible fat mimetics), U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,516 to Kong-Chan (chocolate confections containing sucrose polyesters), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,300 to Jandacek (sucrose polyesters).
However, as will be appreciated by one of skill in the art, it would be useful to form a fat substitute of known biocompatability. Proteins and starches fulfill this requirement, in that they have long been consumed by humans and have known metabolic routes in the human body. The source of the protein may be either animal or vegetable. Further, in general, such materials may be used either in their natural form or may be chemically modified to form derivatives which may then be used as fat substitutes.
The art discloses several such chemically modified proteins and starches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,465 to Richter discloses that conventional starches were unsuitable for use as fat substitutes because in their hydrated form, they formed a pasty consistency and possessed an objectionable taste. Thus, Richter enzymatically hydrolyzed starches for use as a food additive. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,890 to Richter, a mixture of two starches was disclosed, wherein at least one of the starches was hydrolyzed. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,946 to Singer, it was disclosed that crosslinked starch particles could be used as a food additive. A requirement of the invention appeared to be small particle size, as well as a spheroidal shape. Particles that did not conform to these requirements required further processing to form a suitable spherical shape and small particle size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,271, to Lyengar, et al., discloses the use of chemically or enzymatically hydrolyzed starches, in order to remove the amorphous region of the starch molecule, for use as a bulking agent, among other things.
Cellulose, both modified and unmodified, has also been disclosed as a possible composition for use as a fat substitute. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,654 to Barnett, hemicellulose or delignified plant fiber mixtures were employed for use as food additives. Such mixtures are disclosed as water soluble. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,360 to Barnett discloses a partially delignified plant fiber for use as a food additive. Such plant fiber could be derived from a variety of sources, including oat bran. In both patents, chemical modification would result from delignification, since alkaline extraction was used in the delignification. The delignified fiber was used for ice crystal inhibition in frozen foods in relatively low concentrations, on the order of 0.05 to 1%. The use of chemically unmodified cellulose was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,701 to Baer, where microcrystalline cellulose was physically modified through coating the cellulose with xanthan gum and used in low concentrations of between 0.25 and 4%.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,347 to Izzo, it was disclosed that superior mouth-feel could be imparted to margarine by incorporating macro-sized lumps of synthetic or natural fat.
With respect to natural materials, there have been a variety of approaches for preparing food additives or fat substitutes from such materials without substantial chemical modification or alteration. For example, in Boocock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,939, a defatted oat protein slurry was produced through isotopic distillation of ethanol and water. The resulting slurry was used to produce an oat protein fraction having a low bulk density. The patent discloses that such a slurry could be used as a nutritional protein source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,287 to Singer, denatured dairy whey particles having a small size were disclosed. The protein possessed a high degree of thermal fragility which is characteristic of animal proteins. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,270 to Singer, it was disclosed that a coagulable protein, such as egg white, may be used to surround a protein core. The preferred protein sources for use in the invention are disclosed to be water soluble proteins which, after denaturization, are subjected to shear and separated to form particles where less than 2% of the particles exceed 3 microns and are more preferably between about 0.1 and 2 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,248 to Stark, discloses water-dispersable microparticles of hydrophobic, water-insoluble, non-denatured protein for use as a fat substitute. Such proteins can be formed into a suspension by controlled precipitation of the protein and the suspension can be used as a substitute for most dietary fats or to encapsulate selected molecules. In a preferred respect, the protein comprised zein, a prolamine from corn.
Fats have approximately 9 calories per gram, whereas proteins have approximately 4 calories per gram. Thus, by replacing fats in foods with proteins, a significant caloric saving is obtained. Diets high in fats are believed to lead to a variety of health disorders, including coronary artery disease and obesity. An added benefit obtained from replacing fats with proteins or other substances is an increased nutritional benefit, as well as reduction in the caloric content. However, for a fat substitute to be acceptable, it must be devoid of odors, flavors and colors which would render it unacceptable as a food additive or ingredient. In addition, there must be a tendency of the fat substitute to mimic the organoleptic qualities of a fat.
Organoleptic qualities are such traits as bland taste, creamy texture and mouth-feel, which are associated with the eating of a fat. The most important organoleptic attribute is mouth-feel. Mouth-feel consists of the collection of sensory impressions (e.g., smoothness, creaminess, grittiness, lubricity) which a substance creates in the mouth of an individual tasting the substance. Natural fats form a layer or coating on the tongue. This coating property, as well as the creamy, smooth texture of natural fats, must be reproduced by the fat substitute. Many fat substitutes provide the desired organoleptic properties only in particular food formulations.
Thus, a need remains in the food chemical and technology art for a fat substitute with a lower caloric count, high nutritional qualities, and fat-like organoleptic qualities, without undesirable odors, flavors and colors and which is versatile in regards to cooking conditions.